


Chạm Vào Em Đi

by HelloitsVehere



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bottom Ryan Bergara, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, The Kidnapping of Bergara 2k2k, please do not kill me ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/pseuds/HelloitsVehere
Summary: [not close to dead dove: do not eat but dead dove: do not eat]“I look so good like this- Being put in my place“There’s an obese sound where the tentacles are thrusting in, his ass feel slick and so wide, he could even feel some of the lube leaking out and onto the chair. He wonders if there’s a camera recording all of this, and it makes his dick twitches in excitement again.“What if Shane’s watching?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Chạm Vào Em Đi

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know who I ammmm  
> Don't act like you know you doooon't

His muscles are working just fine. He’s still breathing, for sure. There’s the beat of his heart ringing in his ear.

Thunk thunk thunk.

He can’t move. There’s a cloth-like cover over his nose, his face.

His head is ringing. Like this is all a dream and he just passed out from one of his frat parties in 2014.

Ryan flexes his fingers. Feeling them brush against each other, the air runs between the spaces. His arms are tied behind his back, the string loops five to six times. It scratches against his skin like rose thorns.

It’s cold.

\-----

Ryan’s last text in their company chat is a simple request to post on their Instagram account.

Steven replies “What. Did we get a sponsor or something?”

There was no answer.

\-----

He doesn’t know how long he stayed there, but the sitting position was comfortable enough that he drifted off to sleep again.

When he wakes up, there’s light pressure on his forehead. Like someone is checking on his temperature. Ryan snaps away.

The pressure is gone too, trails down to his nose. He feels the coldness over the cloth-like it’s ice.

“What if it’s a ghost?” his believer's brain asks.

“No, it has a body- it can’t be-“

There was cold air flooding from under his chin. It’s lifting the cover halfway.

Ryan was surprised that he hadn’t pissed his pants yet.

There was the lip of a plastic bottle pressed to his lower lips. Water.

They're offering him water? What kind of kindness out of nowhere is this?

"They're trying to drunk you," his mind says "This is a serial killer. Don't drink it"

The open of the bottle still pressing, slowly pushing forward and he feels the moisture on his lips. When was the last time he drank water?

"A little won't hurt, maybe"

"I'm not gonna risk my life for a refreshment"

"You're already sitting, tied in their basement. What more can it get?"

And with that, Ryan opens his mouth. The cold water on his tongue is strange and alien.

When he has enough, a whine grows from his throat to alert that. But the water keeps coming.

Ryan tries to swallow in pattern to the flow of it. He feels as if he's gonna bust.

Fortunately, the bottle retracts. The plastic mouth left a kiss on his lower lips.

Then he's left alone again.

\-----

TJ calls Ryan on a Tuesday.

On Friday, it’s Shane’s turn.

Katie waits for him on Sunday.

Monday, he doesn’t come to work.

\-----

When Ryan’s awake again, the gag is back in his mouth. Everything feels hot.

Why is it so hot?

It is boiling under his skin. Like he’s angry and arching to get in a fight. There’s a wildfire in his lower stomach, tingles to his thighs. He’s itchy and wanting to touch himself- anywhere. Everywhere on his body

Ryan starts tossing and turning in his chair, kicking his legs to reduce some of the steam in his body. Biting down on to the cloth, he whines when it doesn’t stop. It doesn’t _stop_.

When nothing works. He slums back to the chair again, letting the pain steaming in his body. His forehead is wet with sweat down to his nose. " _What was in that water?"_

Ryan's eyes close shut. His body is overwhelmed, about to shut down mode. Touch is on his ankle. His brain says but his body is immobile. He should be scared, hop back maybe.

He doesn’t move, inviting the touch to invade him and take care of the fire inside.

Once they consider safe with him too, they get bolder. Running up along his leg, then stay on his thigh.

When did his pants get tighter?

His mind must be playing tricks on him. Cause he's feeling the touch drawing a line on his lower body. Way too long limbs for a human.

He should open his eyes, he needs to.

The 'limb' passes his arm, there's wet moisture that leaves goosebumps on the skin. Humid, droplets of moisture falling more and more on his clothes.

"Mhm-" something wriggles under his chin and keeps the pressure on his Adam apple, tilting his head up. It's too smooth to be an arm, too wet to be human flesh.

There are touches to his thighs, stomach, chest, distracts him from the burn under his skin. The wet sound of the thing by his ear sending shivers to his spine. He senses it adjusting the rope over his body, making space between his nipples. Every time they brush against the sensitive nips he jounces, now feeling the bulge down his pants.

When one of it goes under the sleeve of his pants, he breaths out a half moan of "no no, not there stop" and "yeeess".

Tentacles twine under his pants, stroking more and more of his skin like tongues, like he's being tased before the main course. It has a mind its own, his legs are gently but inescapably pulled wide. He struggles even harder, just as uselessly, his muscles taut with strain.

It rubs on his entrance, rimming and get him ready for _breeding_.

The thought on sweeps by his head, but he shakes, doesn’t know from turn on or disgust.

A tentacle-tip slides over his forehead, pressing his head back, its point resting between his eyes. It’s calming him down like a startled animal.

Ryan’s head spins with the touches and caresses and squeezes all over his body, heart pounds wildly and his lungs work against the rope wound around his torso like a snake.

Sensations murmur everywhere on Ryan’s skin, popping up his spine, and this is sudden and unasked for however he is groaning, curving inside the appendages, his body reacting to being stroked and licked all around. Ryan can sense the thing riffle through them like fingers through hair, parting, and petting them.

**“Hold on now beef boy, relax”**

At that point, the limb inside him pushes on his prostate, and it resembles a laser light singing through him. He vibrates, sending a flood of enjoyment as he comes spasming, encompassing, and encompassed by constant squirming.

He can feel his legs shaking, a figure staying under holding him up. For a moment, he realizes the burning sensation is gone. Huh.

All you need to fix it is just an orgasm.

But the other being thinks otherwise.

Limbs flick and press at Ryan's areolas and navel and the little of his back, the edges of his mouth, and the scruff of his neck. As yet shivering from his climax, Ryan wheezes and whines as his blood floods quicker. Two rounds in a row?

Ryan starts to openly cry, begging under his breath for it to stop, but the thing doesn’t listen and starts moving again, not giving him any rest.

He feels trapped, various tentacles coiled around his body, and keeping him wet and spread like a bitch, just for the take. 

He doesn’t generally see his legs being moved until he felt a speculative touch behind his balls that gradually slips in reverse, stimulating his warm entrance again.

Ryan let out a whimper and allowed the tentacles to enter, slowly filling him up. He was panting, head falls to watch the process. While he let the tentacles thrust into him hard, others were gliding over his whole body, wrapping around his arms and legs, over the ropes and gag. It plays with his sensitive hard nips too, which only make his shirt stain at where he was so embarrassed.

His arms are arching behind his back as he bites down the cloth in his mouth. He’s spreading wide open for an unknown monster to violate him, the creatures in the dark that he scares the most. So helpless. Completely left to its mercy.

 _Perfect_.

Precum is coming out from Ryan’s cock with every thrust, mixed with whatever fluid the tentacle produces. He squirms, manages to let the tentacles find his prostate. Suddenly the tentacles started to thrust into him in a hard, deep rhythm. He’s already oversensitive but he doesn’t want it to stop, right now he wanted it to keep going forever. More tentacles entered him, stretching him wider.

“I look so good like this- Being put in my place“

There’s an obese sound where the tentacles are thrusting in, his ass seems slick and so wide, he could even sense some of the lube leaking out and onto the chair. He wonders if there’s a camera recording all of this, and it makes his dick twitches in excitement again.

“What if Shane’s watching?”

“Shut- up-”

“What if it is a live stream for the whole internet to see? All the Watcher fans at home seeing the host of the show being kidnapped and instead of being scared and call for help, he’s enjoying himself?”

It’s always been a fucked up fantasy of him, acting like a cum dump and being pushed over his limits until he breaks.

The tentacles are still fucking him thrust deep and hard into him one more time making him tremble and scream. A tear rolls down his face.

His whole body is burning, he’s violently sobbing, without even knowing why. He's going to cum untouched and just from the feeling of a monster rearranging his insides.

He comes again. A litany of moans and garbled nonsense following his release

There’s a bruise on his lips where he bites down, saliva overflows down to his chin. Eyes unfocused, Ryan can only feel the sensation of the limbs retracing back to the dark corner of the room, finally satisfied.

His body's gone limp, mind floaty - he's been wrecked and completely out of it.

\-----

"There you have it you perverted fuck" Ryan sighs, feeling the cum leaking out when his legs are released. His bottom is soaking. Ryan's body finally relaxes, melting to the chair, the rope is undone but he doesn't feel like going anywhere.

"When are we having another promo shoot?"

**Author's Note:**

> hasdghjsad I will /not/ remove anon until I feel safe thank you very much. The fandom needs dark fics here and there.


End file.
